


Regret

by schizoauthoress



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Chain, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Chapter One: What could a man who reveled in being a demon ever regret? [Spoilers for the October 14, 2002 RAW (yes, the Katie Vick angle)]Chapter Two (drabble): Kane can drive away from the arena, but not from his own thoughts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Linked to my work-in-progress, larger fix-it for this atrocious angle -- this piece takes place in the angle's present day. Also? Kane is disabled and mentally ill (even if canon likes to ignore it introduced those facts).

Kane's terrible mood earlier in the night had Hurricane choosing to retreat, but he simply went to watch the live feed on the backstage televisions instead. He heard Kane's explanation of who Katie Vick was, and what had happened to her. And he heard Hunter's sick, slanderous accusations continue.

'This is more of Hunter's mind games, it's gotta be,' Hurricane thought, staring at the image of Kane's horrorstruck face. 'Hunter's gone too far, but there's no way any of it's true.'

Kane had his darker moments, but there were lines even he wouldn't cross. Hurricane was absolutely sure of that.

****

"Don't go, man!" Hurricane exclaimed, darting after Kane. He grabbed at Kane's arm, and said, "Not like this, man. Not like this."

Kane pulled away as he turned, hand raised as if to silence Hurricane. The superhero immediately let him go, hands spread open -- Hurricane didn't want to start a fight.

"If I stay here..." Kane took a breath, began again, deadly serious, "If I stay here... I will do something... that I'll regret for the rest of my life. Okay?"

Hurricane wondered, watching his partner stalk away -- what could a man who reveled in being a demon ever regret?

****

Kane went out to his rental car, unlocked the backseat door on the driver's side, and tossed his duffel bag inside.

And froze for a second as he remembered another time he'd done the same thing... with Katie's car. He took a breath, let it out, and firmly shut the door.

It wasn't until he was seated in the driver's seat with the door closed that he noticed how badly his hands were shaking. He was scared to turn his head, scared he'd see her sitting in the passenger's seat. Medication had never fully banished his hallucinations.

Kane didn't move.

****

He felt really stupid, sitting in his car and not going anywhere. But Kane knew he'd feel a whole hell of a lot worse if he ended up repeating mistakes of the past just because Hunter had gotten into his head. Hunter wanted him to be stupid.

Another image flashed across his mind's eye -- Hunter's throat being crushed beneath his hand, blood from Hunter's battered face painting his fist -- and Kane smiled grimly. It would happen. Not here, not now. 

_"You're not irredeemable just because they say you are!"_

Kane closed his eyes. "What if I say I am, Katie?"

*-*-*-*-*


	2. Intrusive

When he drove away from the arena, every window in the car was rolled down completely. The endless sound of wind _Go back._

'No.' -- rushing through the cab of his rental kept Kane from focusing on his own thoughts.

He preferred it that way. He could pretend he was free.

 _Hunter needs to die._ 'I'll get caught. I'll be imprisoned.' 

Small spaces didn’t bother Kane, as might be expected of a man of his size. What he hated was being trapped, feeling trapped. Bad things happened to Kane when he had no escape.

 _Kill him! Kill him now!_ 'I won't!'

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
